Still The One
by melissarxy1
Summary: Part 3 up A new set of songfic, I'm going back to Lancitty for this one. R&R please.Thanks to HoneyBug17 for the title.
1. Haunting Me

Author's Note- Another little series of songfics. For this one I'm  
going back to Lancitty. It's been a while but here we are. Also, for  
this fic I'm saying that Mags got the BOM boys back into school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haunting Me  
  
~*~  
  
Everywhere I go I see your face  
  
Every sound I hear is the sound of your voice  
  
~*~  
  
Lance sat in Chemistry tuning out the teacher. "Lance," he jumped hearing someone say his name. He turned seeing Kitty.  
  
"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.  
  
She crossed her arms glaring at him. "We have a lab, unless you, like, want to fail."  
  
"Honestly, Kit, I couldn't care less."  
  
"Well, I do!"  
  
He smirked leaning back in his seat. "Good for you, your point?"  
  
"Listen, Alvers, if you make me fail, I swear-"  
  
He stood also, looming over her. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Mr. Alvers, Miss Pryde, will you two get to work?" the teacher called from the front of the room.  
  
"Please, Lance," Kitty said softly.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered following her back to the lab table.  
  
~*~  
  
Why are you haunting me  
  
Why can't I let you go?  
  
~*~  
  
He watched as Kitty added a few chemicals to the mixture. "Are you going to help?" she asked.  
  
"Do you actually trust me with things that are that combustible?"  
  
She smiled. "You know what that means?"  
  
"You're just a riot today," he muttered.  
  
"I'm just joking, Lance. Could you just write down what we're doing?"  
  
"Fine." He sat down and took out a pencil and a piece of paper. He worked on writing everything that they did. In between the chemicals he watched her. God, but he still missed her.  
  
~*~  
  
So everything about me is a lie  
  
Or at least it seems that way  
  
~*~  
  
"All done!" Kitty announced smiling.  
  
"Good job," he admitted.  
  
"Thank you." She took the piece of paper looking over it. "Great notes."  
  
"Thanks." The teacher came over and looked at their notes and the experiment before walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
The truth scares the shit out of me  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang and the two walked out into the hallway towards lunch. "Kitty," Lance said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"What happened? How in the Hell did we end up like strangers?" Kitty didn't respond, she just looked at the floor.  
  
"I have to go, I'm meeting the others for lunch."  
  
~*~  
  
Whoever said love is blood and love is real  
  
Has never felt the way I feel  
  
~*~  
  
He watched her walk away and turned punching a locker in his frustration.  
  
"Lance? You okay?" He turned seeing Todd and Fred watching him worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," he said.  
  
"We saw you talking to the X-Geek," Fred said.  
  
"Don't call her that," Lance snapped automatically.  
  
"Ya know, if we didn't know better we'd swear that you still had feelings for her," Pietro said also approaching. Lance glared at him and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
What does it matter  
  
What's done is done and I should  
  
Get on with my life  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
~*~  
  
He sighed staring outside as his English teacher droned on and on about some new assignment. /Why couldn't he seem to forget her?/ They had just dated for two weeks. It shouldn't take this long to get over her. He sighed as the bell rang and he gathered his things walking out to his Jeep. He could see Kitty laughing over something Kurt was saying and got into the Jeep glaring at the wheel as he waited for the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Well I don't know what it is  
  
But I can't seem to make myself forget  
  
~*~  
  
/Why her?/ There were plenty of girls out there who didn't think they were too good for him. Why did he have to fall for a stupid X-Geek? His mind flashed back to their first date.  
  
~*~  
  
Was it something that you said  
  
~*~  
  
"I had a really great time, Lance," she had whispered looking down shyly.  
  
"Me too," he said. He pulled over in front of the mansion. "I'll walk you in."  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't want one of the others to, like, see you."  
  
"Oh. I get it. You're too good for me. Well, I guessed as much but I thought that since you went out with me that you didn't think so."  
  
"No!" Kitty said emphatically. "It's not that. Don't think that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I just don't want you to have to hear what they'll say. What they think doesn't matter. Just me, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, *I* like you." She softly kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Lance."  
  
"`Night, Kit-Cat."  
  
~*~  
  
Or is it all the guilt inside my head  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn it," he muttered laying his head on the wheel as he remembered her saying that, and remembered the feel of her soft lips against his cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
~*~ 


	2. Have You Ever

Author's Note- Today's song is Brandy's "Have You Ever." Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Have You Ever  
  
~*~  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty woke up early enough to be the first one in the shower. She quickly ate breakfast and then got on her laptop. Thinking about Lance and their Chemistry lab yesterday she brought up the file for her diary and began typing.  
  
~*~  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
~*~  
  
Why did he do this to me? I was finally getting over him then he had to open his big mouth and sound all... well, like Lance. I just can't take this anymore I still have feelings for him. I never stopped. But he's in the Brotherhood. Scott was bad enough before the whole Duncan thing but now... I don't even want to think about what he'd say if we got back together.  
  
~*~  
  
Have you ever found the one  
  
You've dreamed of all your life  
  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
  
~*~  
  
Sighing, she shut off her computer. She could hear Jean and Scott in the kitchen looking for his keys and knew it was time for school. She walked into the room. Grabbed his keys from behind the toaster and tossed them to him. Soon the group was on their way. Kitty laid her head back thinking about Lance again. "Kit," Rogue said catching her attention.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked as the two got out of the car.  
  
"Ah know that look," her friend drawled gently. "You're thinkin' about him."  
  
"I totally don't know what you're talking about." Her friend merely rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
~*~  
  
"Kitty, I know what the others say but you shouldn't let them dictate who you date. You can't help who ya love."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So forget them and go find the guy you love."  
  
"Rogue, it's, like, not that simple. Besides, I don't even know if he still cares about me."  
  
~*~  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
~*~  
  
"Like, hi, Lance," Kitty said coming into Chemistry.  
  
"Hey, Kit," he said looking up from his notebook. She sat down in her seat next to him.  
  
"So, um, how was your night?"  
  
"What do you care?" he snapped. She looked away fighting with her tears. She couldn't cry. She couldn't let him see her like that.  
  
"Just trying to make conversation. You know, being polite, maybe you should, like, try that every once in a while."  
  
He almost winced at her tone. "Sorry... I just had a bad night."  
  
"Well, you totally didn't have to bite my head off!"  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
'Coz baby I can't sleep  
  
~*~  
  
"Listen, Kitty, I know how things ended and everything but..." Lance paused looking down at her. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to, um, go to dinner with me or something..."  
  
"I'll, um, have to think about it," Kitty whispered. "I'll call you to let you know."  
  
"Okay," he said looking disappointed.  
  
~*~  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It's makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
~*~ 


	3. Always

Author's Note- today's song is (of course) by Bon Jovi. It's "Always."  
  
~*~  
  
Always  
  
~*~  
  
This Romeo is bleeding  
  
But you can see his blood  
  
It's nothing that some feelings  
  
That this old dog kicked up  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty sat staring at the phone for several minutes before picking it up and dialed the Brotherhood's house. "Hello," a male voice said. Kitty winced inwardly.  
  
"Hi, Pietro, could you, um, get Lance?" she asked.  
  
"Kitty-Cat?" Pietro asked surprised. "Why should I?"  
  
"Give me the phone now!" Kitty heard Lance yell. A few seconds later his voice came over the line. "Kitty?"  
  
"Like, hi, Lance," Kitty said.  
  
"Hey, uh, what's up?"  
  
~*~  
  
Its been raining since you left me  
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
  
See I've always been a fighter  
  
But without you, I'd give up  
  
~*~  
  
"I was thinking about what you said," she told him nervously.  
  
"And?" he asked.  
  
"What time can you pick me up?"  
  
"What time's good for you?"  
  
"Six tonight?"  
  
"Sound's great. I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay." She paused. "I missed you."  
  
"I know, Kit-Cat. I missed you too."  
  
~*~  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
  
Like the way it's meant to be  
  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
  
But baby that's just me  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. "I don't like this one either," she announced.  
  
"Kit," Rogue said. "Sugah, he's gonna be here in fifteen minutes. Fahnd somethin' already!"  
  
"What about this?" she asked. She was holding up a skirt that ended just above her knees and a light pink button up blouse.  
  
"It's perfect," Rogue said. Smiling the younger girl got dressed. She then let her hair down brushing it until it shone. After that she applied a little make-up. Just enough so her eyes stood out and her lips looked shiny and rosy.  
  
"Half-Pint!" Logan called.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Rogue," Kitty smiled.  
  
"No problem," the Southerner drawled. "Have fun."  
  
"I will." She walked down the stairs and saw the Lance had actually found a pair of jeans that weren't torn. He had on his usual black shirt but no vest. Instead he was wearing a pretty nice leather jacket. He looked up and saw her, his face lit up.  
  
"Hey, Kitten," he smiled. "You look great." She smiled blushing. "Are you ready?"  
  
~*~  
  
Now the pictures that you left behind  
  
Are just memories of a different life  
  
Some of them made us laugh  
  
Some of them made us cry  
  
Why they made have to say goodbye  
  
~*~  
  
They stood on the porch for a few seconds. "Kit, are you going to be okay with this?" he asked.  
  
"I was thinking about that," Kitty said. "And I came up with this: we put each other through hell, but I've never been as happy as I was with you."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Ditto. Um, one problem with tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I promised to drive the guys into town."  
  
"That's fine," Kitty said shrugging. They walked down to the Jeep where Lance opened her door for her. Todd and Fred made exaggerated 'awwe' sounds. Pietro merely rolled his eyes. Lance jumped in on the other side and they took off.  
  
"Lookin' good, Kitty-Cat," he said going into flirt mode knowing that it would bug the hell out of Lance.  
  
"Do you losers want to walk?" Lance asked whirling around.  
  
"Lance," Kitty said gently. "Watch the road." He turned back to the road straightening the car out. Kitty reached out taking the hand that wasn't gripping the wheel in a deathgrip, and squeezed it gently. He smiled glancing at her.  
  
~*~  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
~*~  
  
Lance stopped in front of a buffet.  
  
"You know you're going to get kicked out," he asked as Fred and Todd hopped out.  
  
"They shouldn't have 'all you can eat' places in this town," Pietro shrugged as the other two walked away.  
  
"And where am I taking you?" Lance asked glancing at the white-haired teen.  
  
"Hang on," Pietro pulled out a date book. "Let's see, tonight's Friday... that means... to Shelly's house, James."  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that?" Lance snapped. Pietro merely grinned. "Shelly? Didn't you break up with her?"  
  
"She got a new sports car."  
  
"Right." Rolling his eyes Lance drove to the other side of town. "Okay, out." Sighing, Pietro hopped out walking up the walk.  
  
"Alone at last," Kitty smiled leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He returned her smile pulling back out and driving to a restaurant. The two walked in and were seated. After they ordered Lance watched Kitty and thought about how truly lucky he was that she had given him another chance.  
  
~*~  
  
If you told me to cry for you, I could  
  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
  
Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay  
  
To say these words to you  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner they went to the park and just walked for a while under the soft lamplights. They sat on a bench in silence for a few minutes. Finally gathering up his courage Lance leaned in and caught her lips with his. She gasped at the sudden contact, which gave him the opening he needed to invade her mouth. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. He sighed with contentment pulling away. "Wow," she murmured.  
  
He chuckled. "It's getting late. I better take you home." She stood reluctantly. The two walked back to his jeep and started the drive home.  
  
~*~  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
  
I'll be there til stars don't shine  
  
Til the heavens burst  
  
And the words don't rhyme  
  
I know when I die; you'll be on my mind  
  
~*~  
  
They pulled up to the Institute. He got out and opened her door for her. "I, like, had a great time tonight," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Me too," Lance smiled. "Kit-Cat, I want to tell you something. It may sound strange since we haven't been dating that long but it's still true." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Kitty."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. He bent down deepening the kiss. She pulled away. "Goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Kitten," he whispered. She walked inside as he went back to his Jeep driving home still smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
And I love you, always  
  
Always  
  
~*~ 


End file.
